big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
King of the hill
hi this is GG4L I am hosting a competition so it’s like a choose your own adventure where you will fight to the top of the hillagainst other players and plant people. You get 100 health. You can be in teams like this VOTE HERE FOR HOW MANY MEMBERS IN A TEAM ☀ https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000002346 Goldenglory4life and Goldenglory4death. There is a boss on top and the higher you get the more unlucky you get. you get one life. This will start when there are 9 players (you can pick teams or I will randomly pick them) like this : I kill the mushroom-The mushroom explodes and take aways 5 health. Pick a team Badges Most kills Winner team killer (kill the most teams or other people)(also maybe a whole team) Hoster GG4L Members of the competition I want to try to help move this thing along so we can start, so here you go. ~Zach Bold name=you still need to form a team with people. '''Please do so we can start. Thanks! We have the right amount of people for a full game with 3 teams, so put yourselves on teams so that GG4L can start this! ZachOWott Swasimcool spacepuppy ComicComet (what is life)? GarfieldMN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spyroclub1 Swasimcooler (EZ win for your boi) MintCrepe BNB ComicsCreatorz (I guess I'll join. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯) Teams (ask me to be a leader) (Will be balanced) (Will need to run for it against someone unless u invite 2 players to join) Name: The Crushers Leader=ZachOWott Members=Spyroclub1, MintCrepe Name: the zombie apocalypse Leader= Spacepuppy Members=GarfieldMN, bnb Name: The Bonebreakers Leader= Swasimcool Members= Swasimcooler and ComicComet Name: Leader: Members= IF YOU GET 2 WIKI USERS TO JOIN YOU WILL BE A LEADER JUST GIVE ME LINKS BELOW! Zach's Team: Spyro: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614473722358661120/648694058469818378/unknown.png Mint: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614473722358661120/648694455536320522/unknown Pick weapons limited time. spacepuppy: shield, sword and bow and quiver (GG4L- the sword can spawn allies) GarfieldMN- Bedrock Shield, diamond sword, fire-breathing dragon (mine and will always be), bow and arrow with infinity and a 64x64 Fire arrows, a lot of poison potions and a lot of regeneration potions, oh yeah and strength potions and a beacon with 9 levels, creative mode (GG4L CHECK) MintCrepe - Creative mode, commands. (Includes things like /kill, /give MintCrepe command_block, and getting blocks and stuff. (GG4L- will work but no to op commands) BNB: every weapon (GG4L-you can only change once 2 days :)) Swasimcool: Ban hammer Swasimcooler: deflect glasses Comiccomet: dual daggers Spyro: clones mint: throwable ice cream Zach: ''Jimmy''. (Which is a army-GG4L ComicsCreatorz: Uno reverse card. The crushers Host: What do you do? Zach: Go right...to victory! Host: You find a carrot kingdom. Do you storm it? Zach: Yes. I summon my army of 50,000 Jimmys and raid the carrot kingdom for their legendary carrots. Host: It was a trap! 10000 jimmys die. What do you do? Spyroclub1: I make all my clones default dance to intimidate the opponents. Host: you distracted 2000 of them and they died but there are still 8000 left. Zach: Circle them and outnumber them with the remaining 40,000 Jimmys. Host: You kill them! but another team is creeping near by... Host: BNB declares WAR ON YOU! What do you do? Zach: 3 of the Jimmys just so happened to be Jimmy mech suits. Me and my teammates ride the mechs with the army of 40,000 Jimmys and attack BNB. The zombie apocalypse Host: what do you do? bnb: i kill everyone else! yay i win! wahoooooo! Host: What? Go right? Okay. Your team goes right and finds a celery man. What do you do? bnb: kill the celery man Host: IT DROPED 5 COINS! Do you want to buy a medkit? bnb: yes Host: Do you want to use it now? bnb: no Host: You find sugar. Do you use it? bnb: no i wanna be king of the hill Host: yes or no? bnb: no Your team wanders off to the carrot kingdom where the crushers are. Do you attack? bnb: yes with a an army of a million baseballs '''spacepuppy uses his sword to summon allies spacepuppy: are you sure you want to do this? bnb arms his baseballs with bows and fire arrows and rain arrows down on the jimmies spacepuppy: why are they just standing there spacepuppy shoots Zach in the head (Which shot a baseball because of spacepuppy’s bad aim.) Host: The baseballs drop their bows and catch on fire killing 150000 baseballs and 1000 allies and other team preparing.... spacepuppy: ok then summons more allies The bonebreakers Host:what do you do? Category:Competitions Category:Community Activities